1. Field
This disclosure pertains generally to the field of container cleaning. More specifically, this disclosure relates to an improved utensil for cleaning infant feeding equipment, such as bottles and cups, that is more hygienic, efficient and attractive than articles that are presently available for similar purposes.
2. General Background
Proper hygiene when handling and cleaning infant feeding equipment, such as baby bottles and nursing nipples, is important. Ideally, bottles and nipples should be thoroughly scrubbed, then sterilized by immersion in boiling water between uses. Proper scrubbing is especially important after a nipple or bottle has been used.
Bottle cleaning and scrubbing utensils are well known. None of the known devices have the features of effectively cleaning containers such as baby bottles as easily and efficiently as possible.